Animal Jam Raid
On 22 December 2018, Quackity raided the game Animal Jam, produced by Salt Lake City-based game studio WildWorks. This has been one of the most complex raids that Quackity has done, due to the game's moderators constantly aware of what Quackity is doing. On 30 December 2018, Quackity uploaded a highlights video of what went down that day, garnering over 2.46 million viewers to this day. The actual Twitch stream peaked at 52,430 viewers while the stream was ongoing, one of the highest of all time for him. Raid Rules # You had to be a yellow duck. The Raid Pre-Raid Prior to the raid, it was made clear that WildWorks was aware of what will go down on that day. In fact Attack #1 The moderators were censoring words such as "quack" and even the letter "Q", as soon as the raid started. At first, it seemed like the game's moderators had the many raiders on the ropes, but the latter managed to constantly spam as many uncensored words as they can. Almost all of the game's servers have also reached high capacity, meaning there was almost no server to get into. This attack is considered a success. Attack #2 & #3 The game's moderators still tried their best to censor many words to get all the raiders out of the servers. As a result, Quackity announced his intention to create a hashtag called "#DuckRights". He even asked his raiders to tag Animal Jam's Twitter account so WildWorks could see it. This hashtag became trending worldwide, including United States. However, WildWorks immediately noticed this, and began blocking the hashtag on the game, but support immediately came in, with Keemstar expressing support for the raiders. At that time, Animal Jam was the 5th most-watched game on Twitch. With renewed hope that Quackity and his raiders will eventually raid the game completely, Quackity and his raiders decided to try to use many words that would bypass the word filter, such as "PI ZZ", "PIE ZZ" and "PAY ZZ". The game's moderators immediately noticed this, and began blocking them in less than 1 minute. Eventually, the raiders' chats were restricted to Bubble Chat, a chat where in they can't type specific messages, but use specific words from a pre-approved list. WildWorks wanted to get rid of all the raiders as fast as they can, and they knew what Quackity is up to. In fact, they banned the phrase "PI I ZZ on Animal Jam" in less than 21 seconds, the fastest during the stream. The game's moderators at this point have had enough of Quackity's raid, and banned his IP from playing. With no other choice, Quackity made another hashtag called "#PISSONANIMALJAM". Much like the previous hashtag, it went trending in all countries, including United States. These attacks were considered a success. Attack #4 WildWorks still tried to ban the raiders from saying any words that Quackity - with the use of a VPN - asked the raiders to spam on the game. Quackity compared this situation to Thanos, as if WildWorks snapped their Infinity Gauntlet and disintegrated the many words that Quackity ordered his raiders to spam. Words like "ur i in" and "OwO" were immediately banned upon sight. Quackity decided to make the hashtag "#duckYOUanimaljam". This hashtag, once again, became trending worldwide, including United States and Australia. Fanart of the situation also circulated, and Quackity used this during the highlights video. These attacks were considered a success. End Of The Raid After much consideration, WildWorks unbanned Quackity, and now he is able to play the game again. Everything seemed normal - well, sort of. Quackity decided to make an artwork. The moderators thought he was about to say the word "FUCK" and supposedly logged him out. Later on, after logging in again, he decided to raid a den, which is a personal house in the game. The raiders decided to go raid the offical Animal Jam HQ den. However, they find a "jammer wall", which is sort of a forum in the game. Quackity asked his raiders to spam the phrase "Victory Royal". The raiders did so, and there was nothing stopping them. With no way to stop them, and the constant hashtags trending, WildWorks accepted defeat. Aftermath The raid resulted in this: * 3 trending hashtags * Animal Jam becoming the 4th trending game on Twitch (peak; 5th during the 2nd attack) * WildWorks censors anything that has to do with ducks * Lots of accounts (including innocent ones) are banned out of nowhere * The game lags and the community is furious Because of all this, Quackity officially announced that the raid was a success.Category:Needs work Category:Raids